


Tough Love

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Responsibility, finances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Eros needs to start getting real.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: Hades broke up with Minthe. Persephone comforted him, told him a story, and loaned him her good-luck charm. Persephone realized that child shades don't have the same chance at an afterlife that regular shades do, and proposed a new policy for rebirth.

“Eros. It's come to my attention that it's time for you to get your shit together.”

I carefully put down my teacup. “Oh, really? I’m sorry, Grandmother. What part of my shit is not together?”

Hera snorts. “You want to piss me off, boy, or do you want my help?”

I squirm in my chair, deeply uncomfortable with this conversation. “Well, if those are my choices then I guess I’d like your help. What do you want to help with?”

Hera smirks. “Oh, let’s see. There’s the fact that you’re in love and have no idea where your lover is. There’s the fact that you basically kidnapped her and she’s justifiably pissed at you. There’s the fact that she’s mortal. There’s the fact that you live with your mother and are dependent on her because you can’t keep a job.” The queen of the gods taps her chin with her cigarette holder. “Which to choose, which to choose?”

I grin nervously. I had  _ no _ idea that my grandmother was privy to most of this stuff. “How did you find out about Psyche?” I ask.

“I have my ways. If you wanted to keep it secret, maybe you shouldn’t have blabbed it all over Olympus.” Hera blows a stream of smoke at me. “That is, in fact, my first suggestion to you. Learn when to keep your mouth shut.”

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.” I mime zipping my lips and throwing away the key.  _ Anything  _ to get this agony to end.

“Not with  _ me _ , idiot. I’m going to help you, if you don’t waste my time. So what are you doing to find her?”

“I’ve been asking around,” I reply cautiously.

“Mm-hmm. Asking around, like asking random people on street corners? Or thinking it over  _ very _ carefully, and asking yourself, who might know something? Who has information or special abilities?” Hera’s gaze absolutely skewers me.

“Uh… some of both?” All I want is to run away and hide in a hole.

“I see.” Hera shakes her head, and takes a few moments to glare and contemplate. “I think we’ll start with number four. Getting your finances under control and finding your own apartment.”

“Ugh, no, not that one! Money is so  _ boring _ !” I whine, gesturing futilely at the ceiling.

“Getting to spend it is not boring, though. And I have a plan for you.” Hera smiles, sweet and sharp and terrifying. “You’re going to love it.”

***

TEXT TO PERSEPHONE

_ Need your help, when can I see you? _

TEXT FROM PERSEPHONE

_ Come over. Bring chocolate. _

I begin chopping the carrots and cucumbers for a salad, as directed. “Perse, have you got a bowl for these?” I ask.

“In the cabinet to your left. So tell me about this big mysterious problem of yours,” prompts Persephone as she layers noodles, sauce, and cheese into a pan.

“My grandmother asked me over for tea, so naturally I went. Granny Dearest always has the best gossip, not to mention those little cakes! But this time it was an ambush.”

“You don’t call her that to her face, do you?” asks Artemis, looking up from her phone with a horrified expression.

“Fuck no! D’you think I’m stupid? Don’t answer that. Anyway, she read me the riot act. Said I need to get my shit together if I’m ever going to find Psyche. Can you believe that?”

Artemis and Persephone exchange a long look. I guess Artemis wins their silent argument, because it’s Persephone who speaks next. “Hera’s ideas are usually pretty good, even if they’re not easy to hear. What did she suggest?”

“She thinks I should try being a personal stylist. I’m supposed to start a social media campaign--whatever that means--and find some people who would do testimonials for me.”

“Huh,” says Persephone. “That sounds great, actually. You’d get to tell people what to wear and get paid for it? It’s perfect for you.”

“Well--yeah. I didn’t say it wasn’t a good idea. It’s just hard!”

“You poor, poor thing,” snarks Artemis. “You do realize you’re talking to Miss Workaholic over there, right? This is the first night she’s been home before ten all week. A little hard work won’t do you any harm!”

“Aw, really? All work and no play makes Perse a dull girl! What’s so important?” I ask, trying to steer the conversation to a less irksome topic.

“I had a proposal to get done, with a serious deadline. But we’re talking about you, not me.” Persephone places the lasagna in the oven, folds her arms, and looks pointedly at me. It’s almost as bad as Granny! “Honestly, I think you need to do this, or something like it. What’s going to happen when you do find Psyche? Do you expect her to move into your mom’s place with you? If I were her, I wouldn’t like that much.” 

Persephone’s speech becomes more rapid, her voice rising in pitch as she works through the implications. “You took her away from her home and her family. Do you have any idea what that means in the Mortal Realm? They may not be willing to take her back! You have a responsibility to take care of her, or at least help her until she can take care of herself. And who knows what awful things she’s had to endure all this time!”

I’m just gaping at Persephone. She doesn’t normally speak so forcefully, or with such passion. “Damn, Perse,” I say at last. “You sounded just like Hera there.”

“I mean it!”

“Okay,” I reply meekly. “I get it.” I shuffle my feet uncomfortably. “So, um, what do you say? Will you write something nice about me--I mean about those clothes we got for you?”

Persephone nods, her posture relaxing. “Of course I will. And since it’s you, I’ll even let you take some pictures.”

I grin and give her a side hug. “Thank you!” I do know what it means for Persephone to permit photographs. “What about you, Artemis? Will you let me style you? For free, I mean. I need to build up some buzz.”

Artemis gives me the squinty eye. “I’ll think about it.”

“You should talk your mother into letting you style her,” Persephone muses. “She’s very glamorous and you could do something really innovative. She has a lot of visibility and she’d be a major influencer.”

“Wow, Perse, I had no idea you knew some of those words. I thought you were just this wide-eyed girl from the Mortal Realm!”

Persephone grabs a box of Barley Mother off the shelf. “Hel-loooo, I’ve been a poster child my whole life! Of course I know a few things about marketing.” She shakes the box right in my face to emphasize her point. “Speaking of which, I know a few people. I could put you in touch.”

Artemis chimes in, “You should try doing product endorsements, you can make lots of money that way. Do they sell love potions?” She pauses in thought for a moment. “Or, I know, a company that makes arrows! That could be great for you.” Perse and I stare at her in amazement. “What? I endorse a company that makes knives. They make the best knives!” I exchange a glance with Persephone. “Seriously! They’re much sharper than any other kind.” She retires to the living room, grumbling to herself.

“I’m gonna get a notebook and some pens,” Persephone grins. “Then we’re brainstorming!” 

By the time I leave that evening, I have a color-coded to-do list, a list of phone numbers, a timeline, and the start of a marketing plan. I’m starting to feel optimistic.

***

I take a couple of steps into the living room where my mother sits, playing with my younger siblings. “Ma,” I say, “you got a minute? I’ve got a plan I want to run by you.”

Aphrodite smiles slowly. “I love plans. Let’s hear it.”

  
  
  



End file.
